


Fictober [Framar]

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [11]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire (for just a part), Angst, Attraction, Bathing/Washing, Beers, Biting, Black Character(s), Blood, Blushing, Bromance to Romance, Candy, Close Relationship, Coffee, Confessing what they feel to each other, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Days spent together, Feelings, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered!Lamar, Franklin doesn't mind it and is slightly oblivious at times, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gentleness, Guns, Halloween, He's easily scared, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate/mochas, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I try to write them long but you know xD, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intimacy, Kissing, Lamar gets flustered a lot, Late at night (mostly, M/M, Male Bonding, Marks, Most of the time, Mount Gordo ghost, Music, Paranormal, Party, Pumpkins, Sad, Scents, Short & Sweet, Silence, Smoking, Some Humor, Spooning, Staring, Talking, Tears, Them having a conversation about mythical creatures, Thinking About Him, Thunderstorms, Touching, Very fluffy, Warm, afraid, also startled, between them, bisexual guys, black kitty, comforting him, forest, getting drunk, graveyard, haunted, heated moment, horror movies, in these parts), neck kisses, promise ring, red wine, referenced sexual content, references, scented cocoa butter, soft, sometimes, staying warm, sweets, thoughts, woods, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 💚 ♡





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm three days late, but I thought 'why not?', since I haven't got anything else to do for October (other than planning for Halloween, I'm really into holidays). I'm gonna write my favorite ship from Gta V, Framar [Franklin x Lamar] 💚 for these writing prompts (I'II be using two different ones, sometimes, just so you know xD)
> 
> I hope that you all love reading them 🖤🎃💀
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------- 
> 
> Leaves + 'It will be fun, trust me' - 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was fall again, nice out with beautiful colors of red and orange. It's starting to get cold as well, although not like winter, there was just a breeze that felt good on the skin. 

Franklin had gotten done with taking Chop on a walk and feeding him. After he was finished with caring for the dog, Franklin decided to finally relax that day. 

Everything was going well, until it all got interrupted now, by a certain someone. His best friend, whom he's close with, Lamar. 

He heard this other dark-skinned male's voice, as he called Frank's name, after he knocked on the door. Loudly, just like him. 

Franklin rolled his eyes. He waited for Lamar to get the hint and leave him alone. Sadly, he never did. It only made him get louder. 

This guy didn't want to hear his neighbors complain about it. 

So he got off the couch and walked over. 

Lamar was lucky that he adored him, or he would.. 

Franklin snapped out of that thought. When he realized what he was thinking about. He blushed slightly. 'What the hell..?' He shaked his head, deciding not to think about it. 

He opened the door and he saw Lamar standing there. He noticed how Lamar's eyes sparkled, even with the dim light of this late afternoon, and how he smiled a bit, very happy about something. 

Franklin stared at him. He tries not to smile himself, at noticing Lamar's happiness. 

He tried to act irritated, keeping a straight face. His eyebrow raised as he wondered what Lamar was doing here. 

"Why are you here, L?" 

Lamar let his smile fade slightly. "Damn, F, what? A nigga can't just come to see you? With your lonely ass." 

"Nah, I know you want something." 

"Well damn, nice to know that you think so lowly of me. You had to hurt my feelings like that?" Lamar was staring at Frank. 

"You'll survive." 

Lamar frowned a little bit. 

"Fine, I'm sorry." Franklin sighed softly. "But really, why are you here? What is it?" 

Lamar felt better after Franklin's apology. His happy self came back. His eyes almost lit again. 

"Let's get going. You're wasting the day inside. Come on, let us hang out together. Please?" 

Franklin held in another sigh. "..fine." He walked out and followed Lamar. 

They get in the car, driving away, somewhere else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Both guys headed down the road. They got out and walk over, side by side. 

They're at a park now. It was a nice day out, but getting later, nearly sundown. So there weren't many others around. 

Before Franklin could say anything or ask why they are there, Lamar cut him off and talked himself. 

"Look over there." 

Franklin follows where Lamar pointed at. He notices that his friend just showed him a large pile of leaves. 

"Let's jump in it!" 

Franklin was rolling his eyes again, this time playfully. "Lamar, you do realize we're not children anymore, right?" 

"..so what? Frank, have some fun once in a while. Or are you just that boring? Too much of a tense person?" 

"You motherfucker, fuck you. Of course I can have fun, fool. I'II show you." 

"That's it." Lamar had a smile now. Just like earlier. "It will be fun, trust me." 

Then, Lamar grabbed Franklin's hand, pulling his friend with him. 

Franklin's face heated up. He looked down at Lamar's hand on his own. 

They're holding hands..

Lamar realized what he did and quickly released him. "Sorry." He was also blushing. 

That was strange..

"Whatever, don't be so weird." Franklin was trying to act like it was nothing, between them. 

Lamar nodded at that. He didn't want it to get awkward, more than it already was, so he ran ahead of him. 

Instead of walking, both of them started running over to it, to those leaves. Trying to beat each other, probably seeing who could get there faster. 

It ended up being Lamar who won, with his long legs. 

Lamar and Franklin jumped high and landed in there, leaves went everywhere. They were covered in them. Especially the ones shaded, tinted of red and orange. 

They laid down in them. There's a leaf on Lamar's right eye and another in Franklin's hair. 

Both guys are smiling, as they laughed a bit. 

Franklin smiles more, relaxing slightly. 

This was fun, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blankets - 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's very cold out there, today, for some reason. It wasn't even winter yet. But here he was, Lamar is freezing his ass off. He couldn't get warm enough. 

'Fucking hell, this is bullshit..' he had thought, to himself. 

His heater wasn't working. After about an hour, he gave up on it. 

Lamar decided to head over to Franklin's, he missed him anyway. 

He blushed, at thinking this. Then, he snaps out of it and walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar parked his car in the driveway, then he gets out. He walks over to the door and knocked on it. 

Franklin opened it, not even a few seconds later. He had a confused expression, probably at wondering why Lamar was standing there on his doorstep. 

"L, what are you doing here?" 

"F, just let me in." 

Lamar hoped he would. 

Thankfully the other dark skinned male did. 

Franklin moved out of the way and lets him in, closing the door after Lamar was inside. 

They walk into the living room. 

Lamar shivered slightly. 

Franklin had his stare on him. He noticed that. "You okay?" 

"..I-I'm fine." Lamar replied at that, quietly. 

Franklin wasn't convinced. "Lamar.." He almost touched him, as he reached out to grab his friend's arm. 

Lamar saw that, walking away from him. He nearly ran downstairs. 

Franklin followed him. He yelled at him. He wondered why Lamar acted like that. 

Lamar ignored him, running down the hallway and into Frank's room. He notices the bed. 

He smiled softly. He got in, under the blankets. Although, he still sat upwards. Instead of lying down on it, yet. 

Franklin walked in, noticing this. "What the..?" He was staring at him. "..what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like? I'm getting warm. I am so cold right now." Lamar said 

"Why didn't you just say so? I would have made a fire for you." Franklin said 

"That's not enough." 

"..and stealing my blankets is?" 

Lamar stayed quiet, at hearing that. He didn't really care. He needed warmth. These blankets would have to do. 

He loved them, they're soft and warm. He stays there. He wrapped each blanket around him, tightly, letting his body be covered in warmth. 

Franklin had a slight smile, when Lamar wasn't looking. He thought that Lamar was being very adorable right now. 

Then, he blushes, at thinking about Lamar like that. He looked away, out the window and at the dark blue sky. 

After that, Lamar closed his eyes and even smelled them, strangely enough. His face heated, him getting flustered and blushing again. When he realized what he just did. He stares at Franklin. It seemed like his close friend didn't notice, thankfully. He sighed softly in relief. 

Lamar kept his blush, of a reddish shade, on his dark skin. He actually was loving it. He liked Franklin's scent. It's nice.. 

He lays down, staying in those blankets. He rested now. 

Franklin gazed over, at him. He stared at Lamar, for a bit, secretly. He lets him do that, as he gets another smile on his lips. 

Lamar hadn't noticed, shutting his eyes closed again. He decided to take a nap, since Frank didn't seem to mind. 

He falls asleep, slowly and peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight + 'Now? Now you listen to me?' - 
> 
> [I know, it's a strange combination, but I made it work xD] 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was night, dark and cold out. That moon was full. Which made Lamar howl at it. In a playful nature. 

Franklin laughed slightly, as he smiles softly. 

Lamar had a smile, on his lips, noticing that. 

Then, a quietness falls in between these two. 

Both of them thought it was nice, peaceful even with that silence between them. 

They're outside, laying down on the ground, with each other. 

Franklin and Lamar are staring upwards, both dark-skinned guys seemed to be thinking about something, for awhile. 

After that, they both try to talk, which ended in them interrupting each other. Both guys laugh to that. 

"You can talk first, mine wasn't really important." Franklin said to him. 

Lamar nodded at that. "Alright, fine. I was just gonna say, that you were right. I followed your advice, staying out of trouble and all that other stuff. To not get myself killed, when you're not around. I remembered what you said earlier and stayed away from a drug deal that seemed shady. Like a trap or something like that. I didn't get myself kidnapped. See I can take care of myself, without your help.." 

Franklin smirked, grinned slightly. "Oh, you can? You sure about that." 

Lamar blushed silently, at Franklin's low voice and tone, also because of that smirk on his friend's lips. 

"Yeah, that's right! I can!" 

"Now? Now you listen to me?" Franklin replied at that. "I'm honestly shocked." 

"Shut up! You know what? Whatever!" Lamar started getting off there. 

But Franklin stopped him, making Lamar lay down again. "Hey, wait, stay please." 

Lamar listened to him, staying there, hesitantly. He was still kinda mad, after all. 

"Fine." he repeated. He was still blushing, to almost being flustered. Especially at Frank's hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I'm glad that you're okay." Franklin whispered to him. He genuinely meant it. He had a smile as well. 

Lamar kept his blush. He smiled softly, at that. He had calmed down. That voice of Franklin's, it always seemed to be able to get him feeling better. It usually does, like tonight. 

He stared at him, then he looked away. 

Franklin pulled apart, from how close he was to him, already missing the warmth that radiated off Lamar. 

They are both staring at the darkness of this night again. 

That moonlight shined down on them. Onto their dark skinned bodies. 

It was beautiful, that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some angst & hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Fire + 'I know you didn't ask for this' - 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Franklin was woken at 3am, when he heard a loud noise as someone knocked on the door and it echoed throughout his whole house. 

He opened his eyes now, slowly as he rubbed them, gazing over. He looked at the phone for a second, it lit up and showed what time it is and the date, which is October 4th. 

Then, he reached into the nightstand drawer and grabbed something, a gun. It's already loaded. 

Franklin was about to get off there again, to threaten the person who was upstairs. Until he heard his phone ringing. He put his gun down and answered the call. 

It was Lamar, on the other end. 

"F-Franklin, please, let me in." Lamar said, quietly. 

"Lamar.." Franklin was filled with worry and concern for him, after hearing how Lamar's low voice sounded. "Alright, I'm coming, stay there." 

"..ok." 

After that, they both hung up. 

Franklin puts his phone back down on the nightstand. He got off the bed, walking upstairs now. He headed over to the door, only wearing a white tank top and black sweatpants. 

He opens it and he saw Lamar standing there. 

Lamar had on his black shirt (without sleeves, as well as no jacket) and dark green long shorts. 

This taller dark-skinned male was shivering from that cold night. He has cuts and bruises on his face, also arms. 

He looked to have been beaten up, again. 

Even if he was used to it, Franklin's eyes still widened in shock. 

Franklin felt a sadness fill him, as he stares at his friend. He grabbed Lamar, slowly and carefully, pulling him inside. He made Lamar sit down in front of the fireplace. He put a blanket over him, wrapping it around Lamar. He cared for him, after all. 

After that, he started making a fire, to get Lamar warmer. 

Lamar seemed to appreciate it. He holds onto that blanket, tightly. He shivered a bit. He closed his eyes. 

When the fire was made, Franklin sat down next to him. He stayed there. 

There was a silence between them again. 

Franklin wondered what happened to Lamar. He sighed softly. He talked after awhile. 

"I know you didn't ask for this." Franklin said to him. He looked at Lamar. "But what happened to you? I need to know." 

Lamar nodded at that, understanding this. That he needed to explain it to him. 

"..I was trying to keep out of trouble, like I told you yesterday. It worked for awhile, but others still don't like me. I got jumped earlier..and beaten up by a few guys. I fainted and stayed unconscious for hours. After I woke again, instead of heading home, I came to your place. I just wanted to see a familiar face, a friend…" 

Franklin listened to him, staying quiet. He frowned slightly, feeling bad for him. 

With the way that Lamar was sitting, that dim lighting from the fire illuminated his neck as if he was burned by these flames. Although it hadn't touched his face, which caused a shadow over his eyes and onto his dark skin. It added to the depressing mood. 

Lamar gritted his teeth and shut his eyes closed more. He was shaking, very upset. He feels so hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. It probably affected his mind mentally as well. His eyes opened, them being faded, also darkened. 

He breathed quietly. He gazed over at Franklin and he stared at him, silently. He shaked a bit, although not from coldness. He felt warmth, yet it didn't help him in this way. That he was feeling. His stare was still on him, as he started crying. He can't take it anymore. 

Franklin was staring at him too. His heart dropped in a sad feeling. He got closer to Lamar. He gets behind him, as he wrapped his arms around Lamar. 

He was holding him close. He shushed him, calmly. "Shh, hey.." He kept his own stare on Lamar. He held his friend and comforted him. "It's okay, everything will be alright.." he whispered, near Lamar's ear. He promised him that. 

Lamar was closing his eyes again. He cried for a bit, in a quiet way. These tears are falling down, onto the ground. He felt slightly better in Franklin's arms. 

He stays there, as he finally liked this warm feeling. Not only from that fire, but of the other male's body against his own. 


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Use the sleeves of my sweater. Touch my neck and I'll touch yours. He knows what I think about. And what I think about. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. Just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about, no. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you, here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. And if I may just take your breath away. I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to. So move to a place so far away. These hearts adore. Every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm. Outside it starts to pour. Coming down. One love, two mouths. One love, one house. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here. And now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you, here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. It's too cold, it's too cold.' 
> 
> Sweater + 'I might just kiss you' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

After yesterday, Lamar had stayed at Frank's place for awhile, then he leaves. Before he headed back. He just felt better around him. 

Earlier on it was sundown, late evening. Both of these dark-skinned guys were at Franklin's house, in Vinewood Hills. They are hanging out with each other, drinking some beers, a lot of alcohol. That was then and this is now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now it was dark and cold out, because it was also raining. 

They're downstairs, in Frank's room. Still together again. These two close friends are sat down on the bed, with Franklin in the middle and Lamar at the end of it. 

Lamar has on a dark gray sweater. Since it's been colder than usual.

Both of them were slightly drunk, Franklin was, more than Lamar. Strangely enough. 

Lamar hadn't noticed much. He sits on the edge of the bed. He takes another sip of his beer, loving the taste. He smiled a bit, as his stare was on the outside view. 

It's night, so those city lights made it especially beautiful. 

"Damn, homie, you have the best view. It's nice to stare at." Lamar said 

Franklin nodded at that. "I know, dawg." he replied, drunkenly. 

Lamar laughed softly. "You should rest, you've had enough to drink for tonight." 

Franklin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, L, don't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself." 

"Yeah, whatever you say, F.." 

Lamar went back to looking at this view, not caring about that drunken mess behind him. 

"It's so beautiful, Frank.." 

"Not as nice to look at as you." Franklin said 

Lamar blinked, as he slowly turned around, to gaze at him, slightly. "What?" He almost can't believe what he just heard. 

"You heard what I say. You're nice to stare at." Franklin admitted to him. Almost like he meant it. 

Lamar smirked, as he decided to play along with him. "Oh I know, I'm very attractive, aren't I?" 

Franklin was nodding again. "..yeah, you are. So good looking." It seemed like he was getting closer. 

Lamar's eyes widened, it made him feel a little bit uncomfortable. 'What is he doing..?' he thought, to himself. 

Maybe Franklin is just messing around with him? Trying to scare him. Yeah, that's it. 

But for some reason, Franklin's words still made Lamar's face heat up. He got slightly flustered. 

"..really?" 

Franklin nods his head, again. 

He was so close to Lamar now. He reached out. 

Their lips are inches apart as well. 

"I might just kiss you." 

Lamar felt afraid, yet also interested. He lets him do what he wants, for now. 

Franklin leaned in, kissing Lamar, on the lips. 

Lamar hummed softly, in slight shock. He made that noise in Franklin's mouth. 

Franklin had a smile. He kept kissing him more. 

Then, he pulled away for a second. 

They both panted quietly, breathed a bit. 

Lamar looked at him, as he was blushing. 

Franklin was smiling, his eyes softened. He thought that Lamar was very adorable. 

He pushed him down onto the bed, on his back. 

Lamar seems shocked, his eyes widening again. Although, they went to normal when he realized it was only Franklin. That he could trust him, so he relaxed slightly. 

Franklin smiled in a soft way. He leans down, over Lamar. He kissed him again. He loved Lamar's lips, they felt so good. He deepened this kiss. 

Lamar moaned at that, as he arched his body, under Franklin. He blushed deeply again, into a reddish shade, on his darkened skin. 

Franklin pull apart from that kiss, while he breathes, he glanced at him. 

"Lamar..I really like you." He had confessed. He wanted him, everything about Lamar. 

Lamar blushed more, as he felt warmer and his heart skipped a beat. It feels like it anyway. He was feeling happy and glad as well. 

Because he felt the same way. 

He stared into Franklin's eyes, affectionately. He was reaching out himself, almost about to touch him. 

Franklin got another smile. He touched Lamar again, putting his fingers through this other male's hair, gently. He was also staring in Lamar's eyes, lovingly. 

Lamar appreciated that gentleness. 

Franklin feels like he had fallen for him more. 

After that, he was leaning again. He kissed Lamar's tattooed neck, starting to leave a mark on there. He takes in Lamar's warmth and scent, also loving it. 

Lamar felt so flustered. He kept his blush. He's breathing quietly again, mixed it as he feels Franklin's breath on his neck. 

He gets a fearful look in his eyes. His faded mind coming back to him, as his thoughts were racing. He did have feelings for Franklin, he may even love him, secretly. But he didn't want this, not right now. 

"F-Franklin.." he talked, nervously, trying to get the other male's attention on him. Not his body. 

Franklin hears him. He gazed at Lamar, noticing that look in Lamar's eyes. He realized that Lamar didn't want him, well more like not in the mood to do that yet. He moved away from him, slightly. 

"Sorry.." 

"It's fine." Lamar told him. 

Franklin smiles a little bit. He hugs him. 

Lamar let him again, as he liked it. 

After a few seconds, he was hearing quiet breathing. He realizes that Frank was sleeping now. Lamar sighed softly and turned them around so that they're both laying on their sides, on this bed. 

Franklin looked so peaceful when asleep. 

Lamar smiled, as he noticed that, also at this warm feeling. His heart was beating faster, in a good way. He cuddled him, a bit snuggled and nuzzled against Franklin. He closed his eyes, falling asleep, with him after awhile. 

They slept peacefully and nicely, in that night. Which was silent, between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ⚣


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tranquil [calm/peaceful/quiet] + 'Yes, I'm aware. Your point?' - 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was the next morning, early so there was only a blue tint outside, the sun barely risen yet. 

Out there was still cold. 

Lamar was already awake, his eyes opened. He was staring at Franklin, who was sleeping in a peaceful way. This taller male was hoping that his friend didn't remember last night, but he knew he had to explain why they're so close, because he couldn't break out of Frank's grip. That hold on him. 

Thankfully, it gave Lamar some time to think, strangely enough. He accepted his feelings for the other dark-skinned male, finally. 

He sighed softly. He wondered if Franklin meant what he said. _ "Lamar..I really like you." _It made Lamar blush, thinking about that and last night. His face heated up, slightly. What the hell is wrong with him? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eventually, maybe an hour later, Franklin wakes up. He's opening his eyes as well, slowly. He rubbed them. 

Lamar saw that. 'Here goes nothing.' he thought, to himself. 

Franklin hummed softly. He felt someone very close to him. He feels warmth and smells a familiar scent. It was almost nice. 

His mind caught up to him and his vision finally adjusted. He was noticing who was next to him now. 

It was Lamar..

Lamar smiled in a soft way, sorta shyly. "..hey, morning." 

Franklin freaked out, slightly. He pulled apart from him. He moved away from Lamar. "W-What the..?!" 

Lamar expected that to happen, so he wasn't too upset. Considering he probably would've done the exact same thing. 

Franklin was thinking, as he calmed down, just a little bit. He slowly remembered last night. 

"..that kiss wasn't a dream. Was it?" 

"It wasn't. You really did kiss me." Lamar said, to him. 

"..fuck." Franklin said 

Lamar decided to leave him alone, for him. He gets off the bed. He walked upstairs and out of there. 

Franklin frowned slightly. In slight sadness. He had reached out to him, then putting his hand back down after realizing what he just did. 

Lamar stayed away from Frank, being by himself. 

He needed to think more, although he knows that his feelings for him wouldn't change. 

Everything was different now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two hours later - **

Franklin looked around, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He decided to look downstairs and found Lamar in his room. 

Lamar was on the bed, taking in that warm feeling and this scent of Franklin's. That he loves, secretly. 

He also takes in the tranquility of it. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he saw him. 

Franklin noticed him there, walking over and standing in front of Lamar now. 

"You do realize that's my bed, right?" 

"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?" Lamar replied at that. Although, not really caring about it. 

Franklin sighed quietly again. 

Lamar thought of earlier. "..if you want to, we can just forget about what happened last night." But it hurt his heart, to even say that, for some reason. 

Franklin shaked his head. It seemed like there was something his mind, that he wanted to talk about. He was having these thoughts as well. "No, I don't want to do that." 

Lamar's eyes widened, he was honestly shocked. "..what?" 

"You heard me. I've thought about it and I meant what I said last night. I like you, Lamar. I have feelings for you." Franklin told him. 

"Franklin.." 

Franklin got on that bed. He leaned down, into Lamar's lips. He kissed him. Just like the night before, with affection and love. Of what he feels for him. He puts his fingers through the other male's hair, gently. His eyes are softened, as he stared deeply in Lamar's eyes. 

Lamar was also staring into Franklin's eyes. He breathed, loving this kiss filled with gentleness. It was warm, affectionate. He loved every second of it. 

Both guys pull apart from that kiss. 

"I know that you feel the same way." Franklin had his stare on him. 

Lamar nodded, quiet and calm. "I do." 

They both smiled, silently, at each other. Then, they're kissing again, happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars/Night Sky + 'No, and that's final' - 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They had a lazy day, with each other, again. 

It's dark out now, a bit colder than usual. So they stayed inside. 

Both guys are downstairs, in Franklin's room and on the bed. 

They rested there, lying down. They're cuddling, nuzzled against each other again. 

Lamar and Franklin felt warmer now, taking in their scents. 

That silence between them was nice. 

It let them think about stuff, being in their thoughts. 

When they finally talked, both of them interrupted each other. 

Franklin laughed softly. He had a smile, hearing Lamar's laughter as well. It was adorable. 

"You say it first, what's on your mind?" 

Lamar also smiled. He nodded at that. 

"Alright then, I was just gonna say that I should get going, leave.." 

Franklin shaked his head, instantly. "..no." 

Lamar looked confused. "Huh? Why not, F?" 

"L.." Franklin sighed quietly. "No, and that's final." 

Lamar frowned slightly. He didn't like the way that Frank was talking to him. 

Franklin saw that and he decided to explain to him what he meant by it. 

"I don't mean that you can't leave. I just wanted you to stay..nevermind, let's talk about it tomorrow, ok?" 

Lamar was nodding again. "Ok, we will and I'II think about it." 

Franklin nods his head too. 

A silence falls in between them again. 

Lamar turned around, his stare at the outside. 

Franklin has another smile, getting closer to him. 

Lamar snapped out of it. He felt that, letting Franklin get close to him. He loved this warm feeling. 

Franklin ran his fingers down Lamar's spine. 

Lamar breathed in a quiet way, as he feels that. 

Franklin stayed there, behind him. His chest and stomach on Lamar's back. 

They're spooning now. 

Lamar stared out there again, at the night sky and the stars. It was beautiful, especially with these city lights. 

Franklin wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He was holding Lamar close. He kissed Lamar's tattooed neck, as he hummed softly and leaves a slight dark mark on that skin. He was still staring at him. 

Lamar made a low noise, he liked Franklin's touch and this gentle kissing, as he leaned into it. His stare was on him again now, silently, when he turns slightly around in Frank's arms. He kissed that other dark-skinned male's lips, affectionately, with a smile. 

Franklin smiles more and kisses him back as well. 

They did this, for a bit, then they both fall asleep together. Peacefully. After that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙


	8. Day 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warm Mugs + 'Can you stay?' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was morning, although still early again. 

Franklin was out of bed and upstairs already, in the kitchen. 

He made some coffee. He waited for it to get done. When it was finished, he poured it into a mug and puts chocolate powder in there. He mixed it together, into a slight mocha. 

Franklin sat down on the couch and drank his coffee down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile - **

Lamar was still asleep. He slept peacefully. He had a smile on his lips, as he dreamed. 

Eventually, he wakes up and opened his eyes. He rubbed them. He sits upwards, while he stretched and cracked his back, his bones like a cat would. He did the same thing with his neck. 

He kept his smile, getting out of there and walking upstairs as well. He goes into the kitchen, grabbing another mug and pouring some chocolate coffee for himself. 

Franklin saw him. He watched Lamar, when he takes a sip of his own coffee again. 

Lamar turned around. He also noticed him. He walked over to Franklin and sat down with him, next to this other dark-skinned male. 

They both held their warm mugs, drinking them, slowly. Both guys talked to each other now, about many stuff again, getting deep into a conversation. 

Until Franklin mentioned something. He sighed, then he was talking. 

"About last night, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound controlling.." 

Lamar laughed softly, as he notices that Frank seemed worried and slightly stressed about it, very tensed. He just remembered what this was about. He thought of last night. 

"Don't worry about it, I had forgotten until now. I'm not mad, so relax." he said to him. 

"Really?" Franklin asked, questioned quietly. 

Lamar nodded at that. 

Franklin sighs in relief. He got another smile. "Alright then." 

There was a silence between them again now. 

Lamar stared at him, silently, taking another sip of his coffee. 

After awhile, they put their mugs down, onto a small table near them. Both of them seem to be in their thoughts. 

Franklin was staring as well, also thinking, in a quiet way. 

His voice was low and silent, when he talked again. 

"Can you stay?" 

Lamar smiled in a soft way. "Yeah, I've thought about it and I want to stay with you." 

Franklin felt his heart beat in happiness. He was smiling softly. He leaned in, kissing Lamar, lovingly and affectionately. 

Lamar still has a smile, as he also kissed him. Warmer, gentle. 

Now everything around them was filled in a nice silence. With the rest of the day, being just as quiet and calm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	9. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'There is a certain taste to it' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was late afternoon now. 

Franklin and Lamar are with each other again, upstairs, in the living room. Both guys listened to music from a stereo, the kind that they liked. 

Lamar was laying on the couch, on his back. He's staring at the ceiling. While he is thinking, being in his thoughts. 

Franklin is in the kitchen, making them food. He was actually good at cooking. Better than the other dark-skinned male anyway. But he wouldn't tell that to Lamar. 

Lamar snapped out of it and decided to look around, since he was slightly bored, with waiting for the food to be done. 

He goes downstairs and into another room. He saw something, finding a bottle of alcohol. 

It seemed like this is where Franklin kept his wine. 

Lamar brings this bottle of red wine upstairs. He puts it on the small table, that's in front of that couch. He sat down on the ground, near it. 

He stares at the glass bottle. He wondered if he should open it or not, he wants a drink after all. He has never tried wine before, he only had different kinds of beer in his life. 

Franklin let the food cook, as he walked out and over to Lamar. His stare was on him. He noticed that Lamar had gotten a bottle of wine. 

"If you wanted something to drink, you could've just asked for it. Although I haven't tried this ethier, the wine.." he said to him. 

Lamar nodded at that, in understanding. "I found it. Let's drink some.." 

Franklin sighed softly. He has a thought. Then, he decided why not. 

"Fine, sure, let's do that." 

Lamar had a smile now. He grabbed the bottle and opened it. 

Franklin gets two glasses and sits with him. He poured a bit of wine in his glass. 

He was pouring some of it in Lamar's glass as well. He tries that red liquid, drinking it halfway down. 

Lamar also drank some of it. He kinda liked it. This red wine actually tasted good. He takes another sip. He stared at it, after his glass is half empty. After that, he gazed at Franklin. He smiled again, in a soft way, at him. 

Franklin got a smile too. He took a sip of his wine. 

"There is a certain taste to it." Franklin said, with his low voice. He licked his lips, after feeling some of that stuff on them. 

Lamar watched as Frank did that and he heard what this other male said. His face heated up. He didn't mean to, but his mind was filled with slightly dirty thoughts. He blushed deeply. 

These thoughts seem strange. It made him feel weird. He snaps out of it again, as he shaked his head. 

Franklin looked at him. "You alright? What's wrong?" he asked Lamar. 

"..I-It's nothing, I'm fine." Lamar said, silently. 

Franklin seem not to notice something wrong, being sorta oblivious. He shrugged it off. He was standing now, as he went to check on their food. He leaves his glass on the small table. 

Lamar stayed there, on the ground. He was flustered, still blushing. He shivered a bit, not from the cold, but from his thoughts. He felt unnerved, kinda embarrassed. 

What the hell is wrong with him? 

That thought repeated in his mind. 

He breathed quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍷💕


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forrest + 'Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's evening, later in the day, now. 

They're with Trevor again, doing a favor for him. 

Both of them are hunting with him, mostly deer in the forest. They all walked around in the woods, with guns. Trevor had gone on ahead of them, leaving Franklin and Lamar a few feet behind him. 

They are surrounded by trees. 

Lamar was slightly shaking. "Damnit, why are we here? This is fucked up, like a horror movie. We're black, we don't do the woods. We shouldn't be out here." 

Franklin sighed quietly. "We are here to help Trevor. Just try to relax a little bit." 

Lamar just nodded at that, trying to calm himself down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After awhile, eventually, they walk into a place. It was a cabin. 

While Trevor was still hunting, he had asked them to get him a book that's in there. 

Franklin was looking around for it. 

Lamar decided to stay near him. He leaned his back against a wall. He closed his eyes, for a second. 

"Remind me, why we are here. What if something tries to get us..?" 

He opened his eyes again, as he heard footsteps. He saw Franklin getting closer to him, walking over. 

"Listen, I can't explain it, you'll have to trust me." 

Franklin got very close to him, reaching his hand out, slightly. 

Lamar's eyes widened. He blushed at that closeness of this other dark-skinned male. 

"F-Franklin.." 

Franklin stayed there. He grabbed what he was getting. Which was actually a book behind Lamar. He looked at him, as he blinked, oblivious to what Lamar thought he was doing. 

"Lamar, you okay? I think I've got what Trev is looking for." 

"O-Oh, and I'm fine.." Lamar said

"Is something really wrong?" Franklin asked him. 

"Nothing's going on!" Lamar almost yelled out. 

"Ok then, you're acting strange." Franklin said 

Lamar only shrugged his shoulders, slightly, staying quiet. 

Franklin doesn't ask about it. He was gonna walk out, until he heard Lamar say something. 

"Hey, F.." 

"Yeah, L, what is it?" 

Lamar stared at him, silently, still blushing. "I do trust you." 

Franklin didn't know what Lamar meant by it, but he smiled at him anyway. 

After that, they both leave. 


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'It's not always like this' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was a quiet, slow day. Slightly rainy out as well. 

Lamar was laying on the couch again, on his right side and leaning upwards, as he watched tv. It being on low volume. 

Franklin was near him, sat down on the ground. He looked at his phone, browsing the internet. 

There was silence between them. 

Lamar lays down now. He sighed quietly. "Why is nothing happening today? It's so boring." 

"It's not always like this." Franklin replied 

Lamar nodded at that, believing him. He understands slightly. Because he knows that Franklin can talk to dogs (especially Chop) and meets strangers, most of the time. But that's besides the point. 

"Fuck it, I might as well just take a nap.." he said to him. 

'Since there's nothing else to do.' Lamar also thought, to himself. 

He had his stare on the ceiling, while he laid down on his back. Still on that couch. He closed his eyes now. 

Although, he opened them again, after he heard Franklin's voice. 

"Or we could do something else.." 

Lamar seemed confused. "Like what?" he asked 

He turned around and gazed over, noticing that Franklin was getting closer to him. 

Franklin crawled over, after he had already put his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He was in front of Lamar now. 

They are very close to each other, again. 

Lamar's eyes widened slightly, as he gets flustered. He blushed deeply, on his dark skin. He felt his heart beat faster. His face heated up. 

"..what are you doing..?" He questioned, in a quiet voice. 

Franklin noticed that, as he had a smile. He always thought Lamar was adorable when he was blushing or embarrassed about something. 

It was one of the reasons why he adored this other dark-skinned male so much. 

Their lips were inches apart now. 

Lamar breathed softly. He stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin did the same thing, staring at Lamar. He loved Lamar's eyes, especially. 

Their closeness caused body heat radiating off them. Which also lead to their breathing mixed slightly. 

It was only for a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity. Just staring at each other. 

Lamar kept his blush, gazing at Franklin. 

Franklin finally did something. He leaned in, kissing Lamar's soft lips, slowly and gently. He hadn't deepened it. Not seeing a reason to, wanting to take things slow still. 

Which Lamar didn't mind, he actually appreciated it. 

Lamar hummed in a silent way. He kissed him back. He liked this kiss, it's sweet. 

Franklin puts his fingers through Lamar's hair again, he loves doing that. 

Lamar made another noise. 

They both pull away, apart from each other and that kiss, eventually. Both guys panted a bit, quietly again. 

Both of them also had a reddish shade on their darkened skin. 

Which makes them both smile warmly, when they saw that, from each other. 

Franklin made Lamar lay down. He got on top of him, then he lays with his lover. 

Lamar stayed there, as he lets him. He smiled a bit. He felt loved and truly happy, with Franklin. 

They're both feeling warmth and taking in their scents, loving it. They cuddled, snuggled and nuzzled against each other again. 

Now this was nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ 💚


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkins + 'What if I don't see it?' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was chilly, a bit cold, in that late evening. It's becoming more like fall now. 

Franklin and Lamar are with each other again. 

They had got pumpkins, only two, for each of them. Then, they went back to Frank's house, in Vinewood Hills. 

Both guys are inside, sitting in the living room. In front of the small table, with their pumpkins on there. They're craving them, using sharp knives. 

That large window near them, got these guys a nice view of the city and this orange-ish sky. It's getting darker out again now. 

Franklin decided to talk to him, while they were doing that. 

"Hey, Lamar, wanna know something?" 

"Yeah, Franklin, what is it?" 

"There's a black cat that has been seen around here, late at night." Franklin told him. 

"What if I don't see it?" Lamar said 

It was quiet, there is silence between them again. 

Franklin was crawling over now. He gets behind him. He wrapped his arms around this other male, as he had a smile. After that, he leans in, against him. 

He takes in Lamar's scent, of cocoa butter and cinnamon. His warm breath was on Lamar's neck. He kissed that dark skin, on the tattooed part, leaving a slight mark there. He talked again. 

"I don't know, maybe you'll just have to use your imagination.." Franklin said, into Lamar's ear. 

Lamar felt that and heard him. He shivered quietly. 

That low voice again.. 

He got flustered, having a reddish shade as he blushed deeply now. He stared at the ground, silently. 

Franklin just smirked slightly, staring at him as well. He hummed softly, working again now. 

Lamar sighed a bit. He distracted himself, as he also worked and carved his pumpkin. Nicely and slowly. He wanted it to look good, after all. His stare was on out there, for a second. 

He looked away. He wondered quietly, if Franklin was telling the truth about that black cat. 

His mind gets faded, these thoughts ran through him, as he was thinking. 

Although, after awhile, he almost could have sworn he was hearing a soft meow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not really long xD I wasn't in the mood for writing a lot, but I still did :) I hope that you all enjoyed reading this part 💚
> 
> 🖤🎃


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I never knew it could be this way' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was another late evening, nearly sundown. 

They are with each other, as always. Spending the day together, again. 

Both guys had already taken a warm shower with each other, that water on their skin has relaxed them. 

They get out, only putting their boxers back on. Being comfortable around each other. 

It's night now. That moonlight shined down on them, Illuminating their dark skinned bodies. 

They are laying down on the bed, slightly cuddling, snuggled and nuzzled against each other again. 

Both of them take in each other's warmth and sweet scents, just like last time. 

There's silence between them. It's truly nice, peaceful. 

"I never knew it could be this way." Franklin said 

"Me either, but I love it, being with you." Lamar said, as he smiled again. 

Franklin had a smile now, as well. "..me too." His stare was on him. He gazed quietly at him. 

Lamar didn't mind that staring, although he blushed a bit. Like always. He also stared at him, silently, even lovingly. 

Franklin leaned down, into his lover's lips. He kissed him, affectionately and gently. He slowly deepened it, but not fully. 

Lamar kept his blush and slight smile. He hummed softly in that kiss. He enjoyed it with this other male. 

After awhile it seemed, they pull apart and get comfy. 

They fall asleep, eventually. Both dark-skinned guys slept peacefully, with each other. In that cold yet warm night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's very short, compared to the last part again. I just didn't have much inspiration for it [don't be too shocked if the next part is also like that xD]. Which is why it's being written and posted late as well xDD
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway (:


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no ideas on how to write a part for 'Books' or 'I can't come back' (because it doesn't fit with how the storyline is going) & I didn't want to cheat and not write anything, so I decided to do day 14 from last year. Which is this xD 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 'Alternate Universe (since they didn't say which one, it's of my choosing) - Vampires' [Franklin x vampire!Lamar, Framar] (also, this is gonna be the only different one-shot in here, so they'll both be humans again in the next part. I hope that you all enjoy reading it) ~ 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Franklin hasn't heard from Lamar in five days. No texts or calls from him. 

He was worried now, reasonably concerned again. He also missed him. 

That thought made him slightly blush. 

'What the hell is wrong with me..?' he thought, to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

** _Hours later - _ **

It's night now, dark and cold out there again. 

Franklin was inside, downstairs and in his room. He had sat down on the bed. He was just thinking, lost in his thoughts. 

Then, he hears something. He snapped out of these thoughts, of mostly Lamar. 

"Who's there?" he asked, as he was about to grab his gun or metal bat that he kept under his bed. 

He saw someone walk out from the shadows, of the dark part in that room. It's Lamar, strangely enough. 

Lamar seemed to be out of it. 

Was he drunk? 

"Oh, it's just you. Where have you been? You've made me worried, again." Franklin said 

Lamar didn't say anything to that. He walked over, getting closer to him. 

Franklin got off there, standing now. His stare was on him again. "You okay?" He hoped that his friend, whom he has been close with for years, is alright. He had worry mixed in with the fact that Lamar was scaring him. He was a little bit afraid. 

All of a sudden, he felt himself being pushed. 

He was on the bed, on his back. He looked upwards, noticing Lamar crawling on him. He saw something that he couldn't believe, just yet. 

Lamar's eyes are red, a crimson tint. He gets on top of Franklin. He leans down, over him. He kissed Frank's neck, almost leaving a slight dark. He licked there as well. 

Franklin's eyes widened. He shivered quietly. He was blushing again now. "..what are you doing..?" 

Lamar wasn't listening, apparently. It was like he can't hear him, being in a trance. 

Franklin was very confused. He didn't know if he wanted this or not. He snaps out of his thinking, when he feels what happens next. 

Lamar opened his mouth, there is fangs. His sharp teeth showed. He sank his fangs down, into the other male's neck. He started drinking Franklin's blood, it was weird, unusually bitter but also sweet. He liked it. 

Franklin arched his body, as he let out a pained noise. It slightly hurt.

He gets slight tears in his eyes. He gripped onto Lamar's arms, tightly. His voice was low as he talked.

"L-Lamar." 

Lamar stopped, pulling apart from Frank's neck. It's like he just realized who was under him. His eyes were widening as he moved away from him. 

"F.." 

Franklin sat upwards. He gazed at him. "Hey, L, it's okay." 

"No, it's not! I hurt you. I'm a freak..that's why I was avoiding you for days. But I needed blood so bad.. I'm a vampire, Frank." Lamar said 

Franklin nods his head, in some understanding. 

Strangely enough, Lamar also nodded at that. He turned around, starting to get off there to leave. 

But Franklin didn't let him. 

"I don't care what you are now. You're still you." 

Lamar seems shocked, at this and what Franklin does after. 

Franklin crawled over and made Lamar lay down on the bed, on his back as well. He also gets on top of him. He pinned Lamar down, under him now. He smirked softly. 

Lamar lets him do that, although he blushed deeply and darkly, a reddish shade. He got slightly flustered, startled but he calmed down in a few seconds. 

Franklin was leaning himself. He kissed him. He was loving Lamar's soft lips. He deepened this kiss, slowly. He tasted him. He was tasting his own blood in there, as his tongue rubbed against that other male's. He was staring at Lamar again. 

Lamar moaned in a quiet way, blushing a bit. He also stared at him, silently. 

They pull apart from each other. Both guys breathed and panted. 

"Franklin.." Lamar was slightly nervous. Although, he does trust him. 

"Lamar.." Franklin had a smile. "Shh, it's okay. You know that I won't do anything. That you don't want." 

Lamar was nodding at that, knowing it was true. 

"This was just a small payback for biting me." Franklin grinned, saying that into Lamar's ear. 

Lamar blushes more. 

Franklin kept his smirk. He was kissing Lamar's tattooed neck now. He marked him. 

Lamar let out a soft, quiet moan. A silent noise as well, when he felt Franklin's kisses went down from his neck to his collarbone. He was breathing heavily. This was new for him. 

They both have feelings for each other. 

That moonlight shined down and illuminated their dark-skinned bodies. 

There's silence between them. It was nice. 

They're taking in each other's scents. 

Both of them get comfortable, cuddling and snuggling, nuzzled against each other. Franklin's warm body on Lamar's cold body. They wrapped a comfy softened blanket around them. 

Franklin was wrapping his arms around him too. He didn't mind that Lamar was cold. He let this other male take in his warmth. 

Eventually, after awhile, they fall asleep in that peaceful night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pajamas + 'That's what I'm talking about!' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Franklin was in the living room, sat down on the couch. He was resting and reading an October magazine, strangely enough. 

He heard it as Lamar ran in there. 

"F..!" 

Franklin sighed softly. "L, what is it?" he asked him, questioned why Lamar sounded so happy, or better yet excited about something. 

Lamar had a smile. "I have an idea, since we have nothing else to do. Let's put on our pajamas and have a sleepover. Like we did when we were younger." 

"Huh? Oh, come on, Lamar. We're not young anymore. We shouldn't be doing things like that. Besides we already live together, it kinda defeats the purpose of 'sleepover'.." 

"But, Frank.." 

"I said no." Franklin went back to reading his magazine, laying on his side now. He noticed how quiet it got between them and looked upwards. 

Franklin saw Lamar still standing there, with a very sad look, like his feelings were hurt. 

He was shocked, honestly, as he frowned. He hadn't meant to have Lamar feel this way. Lamar really wanted to? Franklin was thinking, then he's sighing again. He closed the magazine, looking at the other male. 

"Fine, we'll do that, tonight." 

Lamar's eyes lit, in happiness. "Really?" 

Franklin nodded at that. 

Lamar smiled a bit. "Hell yeah! Now that's the spirit, Franklin!" he said to him. "That's what I'm talking about!" 

Franklin gazed at him, getting a thought in his mind. 'He is such a child, but at least it makes him adorable, slightly.' He has another smile, of fondness for Lamar. 

He gets off there and lets Lamar hug him. 

Lamar wraps his arms around him, tightly, smiling again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night, it was dark and cold out, again now. 

They had put on their pajamas, sleepwear. Franklin has on a white tank top with dark gray sweatpants. Lamar had on a black tank top with dark green sweatpants. 

Both guys watched tv together, as they were cuddling again, nuzzled against each other. With a blanket wrapped around them. 

They both smiled, feeling happy, a nice silence between them and also warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet (: ♡


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Listen. No, really listen.' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They are outside again, it's night, dark and cold out now. Like usual. 

It's nice, as always, filled with silence between them. Just like last time. 

Both dark-skinned guys laid down on the ground, on their backs, side by side. 

Chop was nearby, sleeping. 

Franklin has his stare on the black sky over them. 

That moonlight shined down on each of these guys, Illuminating their dark skin and bodies. Like always, they felt warm and taking in not only their scents, but this coldness as well. 

Lamar also breathed quietly. He had a joint, perfectly rolled and lit, in between his fingers. 

He smoked it, before passing that to Franklin. 

They did this, smoking with each other, like it was natural. Which it was, to them anyway. 

Franklin thinks to himself, having a thought. 

Lamar did the same thing, slowly getting high, and being deep in his thoughts. His mind faded, although still focused on something, what he was thinking about. 

Franklin snapped out of it, as he heard Lamar was breathing in a quiet way, breaking the silent tone. He sighed softly. "What is it? Something wrong?" 

Lamar shrugged slightly. 

"What ya thinking about?" Franklin asked him. 

"Nothing much." 

Franklin wasn't convinced, but he didn't ask him more. 

Lamar kept these thoughts to himself. But he felt sad, honestly. He was worried that Franklin didn't really like him, strangely enough. It was probably just the drug getting to him, making him think that stuff. 

Franklin gazed over at him, noticing how Lamar was feeling, or at least he saw a sad look on this other male's face. 

"You sure that you're okay?" He questioned Lamar again. 

It seemed to get to Lamar. "Not really.." 

Franklin notices that. "Tell me what's wrong." 

Lamar turned around, facing him. He seems to be feeling very sad. "..do you really like me? In that way? I mean, I.." He struggled with his words. 

Franklin's eyes widened, in slight shock. "What?" 

Lamar stayed quiet. He was shaking, from being emotional. He was about to cry. There was a look of sadness in his eyes, some tears in them. 

Franklin got closer to him. He glanced at Lamar. "Listen. No, really listen." he said to him, at the end after he saw Lamar had looked away. 

Lamar stares at Frank now, hearing what was said. 

"Lamar, I really do have feelings for you. I mean it. I actually love you." Franklin said

Lamar got shocked at that. "Really, F?" 

Franklin nodded at that. "I do, L.. I love you." 

"Franklin.." Lamar said, but he gets cut off. Although he doesn't mind it much. 

Lamar felt it when he's kissed, on his soft lips. 

Franklin was kissing him, gently and affectionately, even lovingly. 

Lamar hummed in a softened way. In that kiss. He loved it. He closed his eyes, for a second. 

Franklin was loving it as well. He puts his own fingers through Lamar's hair, with gentleness again. He also deepened this kiss, slowly and carefully. 

Lamar let out another hum, against it. He blushed a bit. A reddish shade, as he was getting slightly flustered. It was a feeling that he liked, his heart beating faster now. 

They're kissing for awhile, it seemed. But it was only a few more seconds longer. 

After that, they pull apart from each other. Both guys panted quietly. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar again. In Lamar's eyes, deeply. 

Lamar also stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin pulled Lamar over, close to him. He wrapped his arms around that other male, tightly. He holds him. He had a smile. 

Lamar almost cried in happiness. He smiled softly now. 

They stay like that, for a bit longer. They cuddle again. 

It felt warmer between them, it's truly nice and peaceful. 


	17. Day 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring + 'There is just something about them/her/him' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was early morning, a blue tinted shade out there again, like always lately. 

Like usual, Franklin was awake before Lamar. 

Both dark-skinned guys not only shared the same room now, but the bed as well. 

Franklin gazed over at this other male who's still sleeping. He saw how comfortable Lamar looked and he noticed that peacefulness coming from him. He smiled softly. 

Then, he gets off there, letting Lamar sleep more. He walked out and goes upstairs. 

He takes care of Chop, giving him food and other stuff. 

After that, he went inside. He made some coffee, just the way he likes it. It was done after awhile, as he poured the coffee into a mug. 

Franklin loved how quiet and silent it was. It was making him feel calm, relaxed. He drank his coffee (with a few creamers and some sugar in there). 

He was loving how warm it it, also taking in that coffee's sweet scent. It's as nice as this silence surrounding him. 

Franklin sat down on the couch, thinking to himself. He got deep in his thoughts, mostly about last night. That conversation they had. 

_ "I really do have feelings for you. I mean it. I actually love you." _

_ "Really, F?" _

_ "I do, L.. I love you." _

He had meant it, what he said to him. He was gonna be sure that Lamar knew this, he will tell and show him. He promised himself. He really does love Lamar. It was a strange although nice feeling. 

Franklin has another smile again, when he thought it. 

"There is just something about him." he talked, saying that to himself. "That I love." 

He decided to do something, for Lamar and himself. He snapped out of these thoughts. Out of it. He got off that couch, standing now. He walks over, downstairs, into their room. He puts on clothes, quietly, and then he leaves. He goes somewhere else, to get what was on his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Hours later - **

Lamar wakes up. He opened his eyes, he rubbed them, sitting upwards. He stares at his phone, noticing that it was 9:25am. He also noticed that Franklin wasn't in bed. 

He stretched himself, cracked his bones and relaxes his body as well. Although, other than that, he had slept well. Peacefully even. 

A smile was getting on his lips. 

Lamar gets out of bed and got dressed, putting on clothing. Just relaxing clothes, a tank top and sweatpants. 

He goes out there, walking upstairs himself. He was deciding on just eating chips as he would watch tv, probably whatever was on at the moment. 

Although, he stopped where he was, when he heard the door opening. He glanced over and saw it was Franklin. 

"Oh, there you are." Lamar said 

"Here I am." Franklin said, as he replied at that. 

Lamar shrugged and sat down. He got comfortable, looking at the ceiling. He notices as the other male sits with him. 

Franklin was sitting down, next to Lamar now. He had his stare on him again. 

"What?" Lamar asked him. 

"Nothing much." 

"Ok then." 

Franklin was still staring at him. He started to take something out of his pocket. It was a small, black box. 

Now Lamar really was confused and it showed. 

Franklin just smiles to that. He opened that box, which had a silver ring inside it. 

Lamar felt his heart skip a beat. 'What? This can't be what I think it is..' he thought, to himself. 

It was almost like Franklin was reading Lamar's mind, as he laughs. 

"That's not what I'm doing, if that is what you're thinking. I'm not asking you to marry me." Franklin told him. 'Yet..' Was another thought he had. "This is different, it's a promise ring." 

"A promise ring?" Lamar was genuinely interested. 

Franklin nodded at that. He grabbed Lamar's wrist, with a gentle touch, and he puts that ring on this other male's finger. 

"I got it for you." 

"What are you promising me exactly?" Lamar questioned, unsure what Frank means. 

"..to always love you." 

Lamar stared at him, silently again. He blushed a bit, in a reddish shaded darkened tone, as he got flustered. 

"This is cliche, not to mention.. it's really gay.." 

Franklin laughed softly, smiling now. He gets closer to Lamar. "Then let it be." He was kissing him, slightly gently, on the lips. 

Lamar was still blushing, although he also smiled again. He lets himself be kissed and held. 

Which Franklin does, holding him close, affectionately and lovingly. 

Franklin wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He pulled apart from that kiss, he leans over and kisses this other dark skinned male's neck. "I love you." he whispered to him, into Lamar's ear. In a soft way. 

Lamar kept his blush. But he had a smile as well. "..I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've wrote something similar to this before [in the Christmas one-shot from last year], but I thought 'why not?' Besides it's slightly different anyway xD & Thanks for reading it (: Next part will be out tomorrow, as always 🖤


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Secrets? I love secrets' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's a quiet night, just silent around. 

Franklin was out there, by himself and alone. He was thinking, being in his thoughts again. He gets a slight smile on his lips. 

He is staring at the moonlight, for a second. It's really beautiful. It was nice outside, not too cold for his liking. 

After awhile, eventually, he decided to get back inside. He walked over and down the stairs. He wondered where Lamar was. Probably asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin had walked into a room. 

He found Lamar, downstairs and in their room, laying on the bed. With alcohol, many empty beer bottles around him. 

It was obvious that Lamar was getting drunk or already was. 

Franklin snapped out of it, this thought that he had, when he heard the other male's low voice as Lamar talked to him. 

"Oh, hey, Franky.." Lamar said, drunkenly. 

Franklin was blushing now, as he tilted his head. '..what? Franky? He's never called me that before, ever in my life.. What the hell?' he thought, to himself. "Hey, L, are you drunk?" 

"Probably, F.." Lamar replied at that, honestly. 

'Hmm, well at least he's honest.' Franklin looked at him. "Do you have a secret that you've never told me?" He might as well have fun with this. 

Lamar gazed over at him. "Secrets? I love secrets." His eyes lit as he said that. 

Franklin sighed softly. He repeated it again. 

Lamar had a smile. He shaked his head. "Nah, I don't. Because I tell you everything, we're close like that, Franklin." 

Franklin smiled slightly. "That's nice to hear, Lamar." 

He walked over, getting close. He grabbed these bottles, putting them on the ground. He would throw them away tomorrow, for now he had to take care of Lamar, while he is still sober himself. He sat down, next to him, on that bed. 

Lamar acted strange after that. He crawled over. He gets very close to Franklin, then he wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He stayed there, thinking for awhile. 

Franklin didn't mind it much, his blush came back though. 

After that, Lamar finally talked. 

Lamar leaned in a bit. He stared at him, silently, like he usually does. He always loved this other male's warmth and that scent from him. He wanted to be very close to him. "..have sex with me." he also said, quietly. 

Franklin felt it as his face heated up. His eyes widened in shock. He just pushed Lamar away. He made him lay down on the bed. He pulled a blanket over Lamar. 

"Frank..?" 

"No, you're drunk. I'm not gonna take advantage of you." Franklin told him that. 

Lamar got slightly sad. "..you don't want me?" 

Franklin let out another sigh, although his eyes softened as well in understanding. "It's not that, we'll do it when it's right. Not right now. You sleep here, I will on the couch.." 

Lamar was shaking his head at that, instantly, he refused. He grabs Franklin's arm. 

"Please, stay here. Sleep with me..in the bed. I promise that I won't do anything weird. I just don't wanna be alone.." 

Franklin nodded at that. He gets in there with him. He lays down with Lamar, after he pulled that blanket over them again. 

It was very warm, as always, which both of them loved. It's also nice, mixed in with this silence. 

Lamar stays there again, he leans on him now. 

Franklin liked it too. He pulled him over, even closer, wrapping his arms around Lamar. He holds him. 

They cuddled a bit, snuggled and nuzzled against each other. In the warmth between them, from their bodies. 

Lamar smiled again. He closed his eyes, falling asleep now. 

Franklin did the same thing, closing his own eyes. He falls asleep with him. 

It was peaceful and calm, for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Yes, I admit it, you were right' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's late afternoon. 

These two dark-skinned guys are in the living room again, sitting on the couch across from each other now. They're talking about something (not about yesterday). 

Earlier that day, Lamar had gone out and gotten into trouble, like always. Franklin had to save him, again. 

Lamar sighed softly. "Fine, ok..you're right." 

"I am?" Franklin said, asked and questioned him, almost not believing that Lamar was just saying this. All of a sudden, it wasn't like him. Not that Frank minds it. 

"Yes, I admit it, you were right." Lamar said 

Franklin was having another smile, at hearing this too. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Two hours later - **

They are both still in there. After awhile, in more comfortable places. 

Although, Lamar was watching tv (he had stayed on the couch). 

Franklin was sat down on the ground, looking at his phone. But he wasn't paying attention to it. 

He was thinking, lost in a thought, about last night and what happened. 

They haven't really talked about it, yet. 

In fact, in there and between them, it was very quiet. That silence was strange, not calming at all. They needed to talk about this, before there's an unbearable tension. 

Lamar also seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

Franklin breathed quietly. He moved over to him as well, but his stare wasn't on Lamar now. 

Lamar heard him, snapping out of it. He was staring at him, silently. 

Franklin was close to him, he gazed over and stared at Lamar, in a soft way. His eyes showed that. 

Lamar blushed, although he smiled softly, as he noticed that. 

"Hey, L, about last night.." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, F, I was acting weird. I was drunk but still.." 

Franklin stares at him. "You don't have to apologize. It's fine. Do you remember that night?" 

Lamar nodded at that, slowly. "..yeah, I do. I'm glad that you didn't do that, what I said. I appreciate it." 

Franklin's eyes softened as a smile gets on his lips. "Of course. I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with or want yet." He was getting closer to him, until he rested his forehead on Lamar's. He was gazing into this other male's eyes, that he loves. 

Lamar does the same, taking in Franklin's nice scent and warmth, which made him feel calm. Especially with that peaceful presence he has. He was nodding again, at what Frank had said. 

Franklin kept his smile. He kissed him, with gentleness and affection. 

Lamar had a smile, still blushing a bit. A reddish shade, as he got slightly flustered, yet he was also happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤


	20. Day 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie Night + 'You could talk about it, you know?' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Franklin had decided that they'd have a movie night together. He was picking out what they are gonna watch. 

Lamar was freaking out on the inside. He was scared, horror movies do that to him. He hated them, with a passion. Even when he was younger, he was afraid. Especially of the cartoon, Courage the Cowardly Dog. Because the villains freaked him out so much then. That was supposed to be a children's show, but yet it had jumpscares and scary stuff in it. 

He rolled his eyes at the thought. He tried to get his mind off tonight. 

Then, he snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to Franklin. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hours later - **

It's night again now, dark and cold out there. Thankfully both of them are inside. 

These two guys were in the living room. 

They are on the couch, next to each other, blankets wrapped around them and pillows surrounded those two. There's food and sodas, a few beer bottles too, in front of them on the small table. 

That movie Franklin had chosen, The Conjuring, played as they watched it, with the volume not too high but loud enough for them to hear what's happening. 

Franklin noticed that Lamar was being very quiet. He saw how this other male didn't talk at all, his mouth closed. 

Lamar resisted the urge to also shut his eyes. He was slightly shaking. He flinched as he thought that he heard a noise downstairs. But he realized it was just the rain and breathed, a sigh of relief falling out of his lips. 

Franklin smirked in amusement, intrigued. He knew, ever since they were teenagers, he had known that Lamar is easily scared and hates scary stuff. He didn't mind it, but he knows that the other dark-skinned male will never admit he's afraid. Although, he decided to talk, to get Lamar's mind off the movie. 

"You could talk about it, you know?" 

"There is nothing to talk about. Horror movies are bad, they're boring with their empty, non-interesting plot and jumpscares, that's it. Not to mention, most of these movies have a ghost that's a little girl, with long black hair. Talk about cliche." Lamar said, as he ranted. 

Franklin kept his smirk. "So you're not afraid?" 

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I'm not-" 

A jumpscare mixed in with a scream had interrupted him. 

Lamar yelled out and screamed himself, loudly. Not caring that the neighbors probably heard him. He had thrown his soda across the room, that spilled as it falls to the ground. 

He also got so startled that he jumped onto Frank, into the other male's grip. 

Franklin felt bad for him. But he tries not to laugh or snicker as well. He holds Lamar close. His arms wrapped around him. 

Lamar shaked a bit, his body was anyway. He had his own arms around Franklin, tightly. He held onto him. He was glad that the other male was doing the same thing. 

Franklin was still holding him. He smiled now. He sighed softly. 

Lamar stayed there again. He slowly calmed down. 

After that, they watched a different movie instead, a zombie apocalypse one called World War Z, which was better than that other film. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Lamar said is what I actually think of horror movies xDD & btw, World War Z is my favorite zombie apocalypse film (:
> 
> Also, I know someone else wrote Franklin as the guy who's afraid of horror stuff, but I thought that it would be cuter/funnier if it was Lamar who is easily scared xD
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this part :) 🖤


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunder Storms + 'Change is annoyingly difficult' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Lamar was sitting on the couch, watching tv, and getting deep in his thoughts. He kept thinking, until Franklin walked in. He snapped out of it, his stare on him, slightly. 

Franklin noticed that, but he didn't say anything. He just focused on what he was doing at the moment. Which was looking at something on his phone. 

"Change is annoyingly difficult." Lamar said, all of a sudden, it's something that he always thought to himself. 

Franklin was nodding at that, as he agreed, strangely enough. "True." 

There was a silence between them that was nice, in this late evening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's night now, cold and dark out again. Although, there's a thunderstorm going on outside and their power went out. 

So there are candles everywhere around them, mostly in the living room and downstairs, in the room. 

Franklin lit another candle, putting it on the kitchen counter. He heard lighting outside. It made a white light reflect off the glass window and into where they were. 

Lamar jumped slightly, getting startled. He breathed quietly, trying to calm down and relax. 

Franklin saw this. He was about to ask him what's wrong, instead of assuming what he thought. That Lamar was also scared of thunder storms, with horror movies too. 

But he didn't get the chance to, when he notices that Lamar almost ran down the stairs and somewhere else. 

Lamar had went into their room, closing the door behind him. 

Franklin followed him there. He shut it as well. He walks over, noticing where Lamar was. 

Lamar is under the blankets, nearly shaking. 

Franklin gazed at the candles on that nightstand, then he looked towards Lamar's covered form. 

He sighed softly and he gets in with him. He lays down with Lamar, behind this other dark-skinned male. Then, he wrapped his arms around him and leaned against him. 

Lamar lets him do that. 

"..you afraid again?" Franklin asked, as he wondered. 

Lamar stayed quiet, not saying anything about it. 

Franklin didn't mind that. He kissed Lamar's tattooed neck and shoulder, gently. He tried to get him to calm down. He was staring at Lamar. 

It slightly worked. 

Lamar took another breath. He seemed to have relaxed, calming down a bit, with Franklin's gentle kisses. He liked Frank holding him close. He also loved that warmth between them. 

He turned around, slightly, facing him. He takes in this scent coming from Franklin that he loves. 

Franklin leans in, giving him a kiss on the lips. 

Lamar was letting him again, loving it, as he was also kissing Franklin. 

He ended up forgetting all about that thunderstorm, because of him. 

After that, they kept cuddling. Until eventually, they both fall asleep. Peacefully, with each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this part :) Also, btw, I hadn't posted yesterday because I was sick. I still am, but I'm feeling slightly better so I decided to post this. You'll be getting two parts today 🖤 & that writing prompt/sentence at the top is what I think Lamar would actually say xD


	22. Day 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft + 'We could have a chance' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was early morning now, cold again out there, although it felt nice inside. 

There was silence between them, as they are awake. They still cuddled, snuggled and nuzzled against each other. It's soft, warm. 

They're surrounded by their warmth, taking in each other's sweet scents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two hours later - **

It was still dark outside, with a slight blue shaded tint, because it's raining again. 

Lamar was downstairs, alone now. 

While Franklin was upstairs, in the kitchen, making food for them. 

Lamar had decided to get in the tub and relax a bit. It's that tub in their room, part of the modern living style. But thankfully he was behind a curtain, it hanging from the large glass window, so no one could see him. 

He takes a bath, it being warmer and with soap surrounding him. He smelled two stuff, scented cherry (like a candle, but it's actually from that soap) and cocoa butter from himself. 

Lamar stayed there, leaning back. He stared at the ceiling, for a second, as he was thinking. He gets deep in his thoughts again. 

He remembered when they were just close friends, him having feelings for Franklin secretly, and wondered, thought 'we could have a chance'. Which is what happened. He was happy and felt loved, now that they are together. 

Lamar smiled softly, to himself. He had closed his eyes before, then he opened them. He noticed that Franklin was in the room. 

Franklin walked over to him, his stare on Lamar. He can't see anything, of Lamar's naked and bare skinned self, because of the soap. 

"..hey you." he said, sarcastically yet happily. 

Lamar rolled his eyes, playfully. "Hey yourself." 

Franklin laughed in a soft way at that. He sat down, next to him. 

"You're strange." Lamar said 

"I know that, but you are too." Franklin said 

Lamar shrugged slightly. 

Franklin was still smiling. He leaned in, kissing him on the lips, them being as soft as always. 

This kiss was gentle and affectionate, like it usually is. 

Lamar blushed, a reddish shade. He was staring at him. Although, he had a smile again. He also kissed him, lovingly. Like he felt. 

That was truly peaceful, nice and soft, mixed in with this warmth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered noticing a bathtub in Franklin's bedroom (modern living) [so that's what I added it in]. I'm writing these parts in detail of how I remember Frank's house [mostly inside], from the game. Or at least trying to xD


	23. Day 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baking - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's evening again. 

Both of them are in the kitchen together now. 

They're baking for the fall season. Because why not? That's what they thought. Although, Franklin was better at it than Lamar. 

It was mostly cookies that they had made. Both guys decorated them like ghosts, pumpkins, leaves, and other stuff. 

Lamar thought what they are doing was really gay. Which Franklin just laughed at. 

That makes Lamar also feel warm, as he smiled. 

Franklin had a slight smile as well. 

When these cookies were finished and done being cooked, they pulled them out. 

They sat down on the couch, after that, while they tasted them. Each cookie was delicious and sweet. It smelled good too. 

This was nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not very long again, this is actually my shortest part in here, because I still wasn't feeling well to write a lot, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it anyway 🖤


	24. Day 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Patience... is not something I'm known for' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was afternoon again. 

Franklin was in the kitchen now, cooking some food for them again. Not baking, like they did yesterday. 

Lamar was in the living room, on that couch. He was wrapped in a blanket, as he watched tv. 

He's also thinking, being in his thoughts, for a bit. He was staring at the ceiling, slowly and quietly, in this silence that felt nice. 

Franklin was cutting something with a sharp gray long knife. His stare was on him, silently. 

Lamar hadn't noticed, deeply thinking in his mind. He breathed softly, in a calm and peaceful way. 

Franklin had a smile, noticing Lamar's peacefulness. He feels glad to know that he was feeling alright and happy. He gazed over at him and stared at Lamar. In a silent and even quiet way as well. 

Then, he focused as he cooked. 

Lamar snapped out of it. He talked again now. 

"Patience..is not something I'm known for." he said to Frank, although mostly to himself. 

Franklin laughed at that. "That's true.." he replied 

Lamar blushed a bit, a reddish shade. But he also slightly smiled. 

After that, he hummed, watching what's on tv while he waited for that food to be done soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really long again because I wasn't inspired enough xD Although, it is longer than the one-shot I wrote yesterday, that's good at least (: Anyway, I hope you all liked reading this 🖤


	25. Day 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animals/Creature/Beast - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was another day of just lazing around together, after Lamar had convinced Franklin to do that. 

They are both lying in the bed, on their backs, on different sides. Both guys stare at the ceiling while they're talking to each other. 

Both of them had taken turns with passing the joint and getting high again. 

They watched that smoke of gray. They also drank some beers with each other. Just relaxing as they get comfortable on this soft, warm bed. 

Out of boredom, after their long conversation, they started to ask questions. 

"What's your favorite animal?" Franklin asked him. 

"What the fuck? Are you gonna ask me what's my favorite color next? Because it's obviously dark green." Lamar replied at that. 

"Just answer the fucking question." Franklin said, after he had rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Dogs, they are my favorite, I love them." Lamar said to him. 

Franklin laughed softly. "Same." 

Lamar smiled a bit, then he talked again. "What is your favorite creature?" he was asking next. 

"A phoenix, I always thought they're nice." 

"Cool, mine's the Loch Ness Monster." 

Franklin nodded at that, with a smile. "I figured it would be something like that." 

"We might as well keep this going. Since Halloween is soon, let's name creatures that are dark we like." Lamar told him. He noticed that Frank was about to roll his eyes again. "Unless you got a better idea?" 

Franklin sighed, letting Lamar have his way. He started it. "Banshee." 

"Dragon." 

"Cerberus." (Often called the 'hound of Hades' and is a multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving, a description of it for those of you who don't know.) 

"Siren." 

"Doppelganger." 

"Medusa." 

"Lernaean Hydra." 

Lamar looked at him, after Franklin said it. "What the fuck is that?" 

"It's a serpentine water monster in Greek and Roman mythology." Franklin tells him this. 

Lamar just stared at him. 

"What? You wanted to know. I've read a book on mythological creatures recently, like probably last night." Franklin explained 

"Yeah, I read it too." 

"You actually read?" Franklin says in a sarcastic way. 

Lamar pushed him, playfully. "Shut up." 

Franklin just snickered and smirked slightly. 

After that, they kept going, because why not? 

"Death." Frank said now. 

"Vampire." Lamar replies to that. 

"Nymph." 

"Valkyrie." 

After awhile, they talk about other stuff, then take a nap together and sleep quietly, silently in that peaceful room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer than I thought it would be (than the other two were) xD again, I hope you all enjoyed reading it 💜 & all of the creatures named are my favorites, the only one that I didn't mention was 'Pegasus' because it's not exactly dark


	26. Day 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love/Heartbreak + 'You keep me warm' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's a dark, cold night, as always. 

Franklin was downstairs, while Lamar is upstairs in there.

Lamar is feeding Chop, giving their dog some food and playing with him.

Franklin was in their room (like usual), on the bed. He's lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He is thinking, deep in his thoughts again. 

He thought about many things, mostly about the past and present, slightly of the future too. He thinks about the heartbreak with Tanisha, his ex girlfriend. It's been almost a year. But everything was alright now, they are good and close friends with each other. Like before. 

Then, he thought of Lamar, his love for him. 

It made him blush, although he also gets a slight smile when thinking about the other dark-skinned male. 

Franklin snapped out of it as he heard a door had opened. He looked, sat upwards. He saw that it was Lamar coming in. He has another smile and kept it while Lamar goes to him. 

Lamar walked over to Frank, smiling slightly himself. He already closed the door before he headed to him. He got on that bed. He lays down, next to Franklin and leans against him. 

After that, he puts his head on Franklin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, tightly. 

Franklin didn't mind it, he smiles more. He wraps his arms around Lamar as well. His stare was on him. 

There was a silence between them that was nice. 

Until Lamar talked quietly. 

Lamar smiled and hummed softly. "You keep me warm." He really loved it. 

Franklin was blushing at that. "That's good." 

Lamar realized what he said, even if he meant it, he still blushed deeply. He nodded at that, slowly. 

Franklin thought that Lamar was adorable just now. He reached out and grabbed Lamar's chin with his fingers. He lifted the other male's head. 

He kissed him, gently and affectionately, even lovingly. He gazed into Lamar's eyes. 

Lamar kept his darkened blush, being slightly flustered. Although, he stayed there. He also stared at him, silently. Into Franklin's eyes. 

They are kissing and staring at each other, for awhile, but they didn't deepen it. Both guys were blushing a reddish shade on their dark skin. 

Both of them pull apart, as they panted in a quiet way. Their eyes softened, heat from each other, their breathing mixed. They're taking in their scents as well, them being sweet of cocoa butter and cinnamon, strangely enough. 

Franklin holds him close again, loving it. 

Lamar felt the same way. He still leaned on him a bit. In this warmth. He had a smile again, slightly shyly. He does like the closeness though. He feels sleepy, closing his eyes now, for only a second. 

Franklin noticed that, smiling again. 

That moonlight shined down on them and Illuminated their dark skinned bodies. Like last time. It was a nice sight to stare at. They are still gazing at each other, noticing it. 

They stay like this for the rest of that night, eventually falling asleep together, peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, it was one of my favorites to write (: 💚 ♡ ⚣


	27. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candy/Sweets - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's afternoon again now, a nice rainy day. Like it has been lately. 

Lamar was in their room, downstairs. He is on the bed, on his back. He was thinking, slightly being in his thoughts. He looked at the ceiling. He had a bag of candy in his arms. He ate some more. 

He snapped out of it, as he heard something. Then, he turned his head around and saw Franklin walking in. 

"Hey." he said to him. 

Franklin had a slight smile. Then, he noticed that bag of candy and sweets. He rolled his eyes, playfully. "Sweet tooth?" he asked, sarcastically. 

Lamar nodded at that. "..yeah." 

Franklin walked over, getting on there with him. 

Lamar stayed where he was when Frank got closer to him. He didn't mind it. 

Franklin was staring at Lamar, then he leaned down, over him.

Lamar felt it as he gets flustered, a reddish shade on his darkened features. 

Franklin grinned happily, always finding his lover and boyfriend secretly adorable. 

After that thought, he leans in and kissed him. 

It was warm between them, in this silence. With affection, a loving way. 

Eventually, it seemed, Franklin pulls away. 

They both pull apart from that kiss. 

Lamar breathed quietly and hummed softly. 

Franklin had a smile. "You taste sweet." 

Lamar blushed again, although he laughed as well. He also smiled at that. "Nice, thanks." 

Franklin was still smiling. He helped Lamar finish the rest of that candy, eating it with him. 

After awhile, it was all gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚


	28. Day 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunted/Paranormal - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's 11pm at night. 

Like always it was dark and cold out, again now. 

These two, Franklin and Lamar are on Mount Gordo, because Trevor had asked them to check something out. A myth that's supposedly been proven. 

Trevor was interested about that and wanted to see it for himself, but he has to do something this night. So he asked them to help him out with it. 

Franklin gladly accepted, after some convincing, since Trevor is a friend of his. 

Lamar decided to head over there with him. It would probably be interesting. 

He was right.. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They walked and looked around. 

Franklin went ahead. He has his sniper rifle, just in case a mountain lion tries to attack them, and for another reason. To see the ghost that Trevor asked to be proven real by his eyes. 

Usually he wouldn't do something like this, but oh well. 

Lamar followed close behind him. He shivered, not knowing if it was from being cold or because of fear. Which he would not admit. If that's it. 

He stayed with Franklin, making sure not to lose him, at any point. 

"Why did we have to come here at night?" he asked him, questioned quietly. 

Franklin rolled his eyes, slightly. Although, he didn't mind it much. "You didn't have to come, you know." 

Lamar nodded at that. "I know, but I wanted to.." 

Franklin sighed softly, nodding as well. "..I understand that you're scared.." 

Lamar hadn't agreed, getting a little bit angry. "..I'm not scared!" he yelled at him. 

Franklin resistant the need or urge to roll his eyes again. 'Righttttt.' he thought 

He snapped out of it, when he could've sworn that he saw something white, which was far away. But at a distance that you could still slightly see it. 

Lamar hadn't noticed, thankfully. 

Franklin didn't want him to freak out, over possibly nothing. He grabbed his gun, aimed it and looked through the scope. 

Then, he saw it. That ghost, a female in a white dress with pale translucent skin and long black hair. Maybe it was just him, but to Frank, her behavior was peaceful. She saw them, although she didn't seem to get any closer. 

He snaps out of his thoughts, by Lamar's voice. 

"What the fuck are you looking at, F?" 

"Nothing, L.." 

"Bullshit, let me see." 

Before Franklin could do anything, Lamar had already took the gun. All he could do was wait for what was gonna happen next. 

Lamar looked through and notices it, the ghost. He didn't care as he dropped that gun onto the ground. He was frozen, not doing anything, with his eyes widened. 

Franklin was about to say something, when he was cut off before he even talked. 

That fear caught up to this other dark-skinned male, he felt very afraid at that moment. 

Lamar screamed loudly and turned around. He ran away, as fast as he could, with his long legs. 

His scream terrified some black ravens in trees near them. 

Franklin breathed silently, taking in the cold breeze of that night. He grabs his gun off the ground, then he runs after Lamar. 

He gazed back for a second and the ghost was gone, fading as it disappeared. He shrugged this off. He kept running. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin found Lamar under a tree. His head hiding in his legs, them being against his chest. His arms wrapped around them as well. 

Lamar also was breathing in a quiet way. 

Franklin walks over and sat down next to him, staying with Lamar. He reached out, putting his hand on Lamar's shoulder. 

Lamar hugs Franklin, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

Franklin lets him do that. He wraps his own arms around Lamar. He noticed that Lamar is shaking. He feels bad now. He was holding him close again, like he had done a few days ago. He shushed him, gently. 

After awhile, it seemed, Lamar calmed down and his stare was on Franklin. 

Franklin stares at him too. "Let's get going, Lamar." 

"Yeah, Frank, let's leave. I don't wanna be here anymore." 

Franklin just nods his head to that. He pulled Lamar upwards. 

They leave after that. 

Lamar stays close to him, feeling better with Franklin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤


	29. Day 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party + 'I'm doing this for you' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was late evening once again now. 

They both walked out there, as both of them held hands. 

Both dark-skinned guys kiss each other, warmly, before getting in that white car. 

After they sat down, Franklin started driving. 

Franklin had decided to take Lamar to a party, to drink and have fun. To get him to cheer up and forget about what happened yesterday, with the ghost (he told Trevor about it already earlier). 

"You sure that you want to?" Lamar asked him, as he stares at Franklin. 

Franklin gazed over at Lamar as well. "I'm doing this for you." 

Lamar nodded at that, with a smile. He also stared at him, being in a happy mood. 

Franklin noticed this, that made him feel good about it. He was smiling, staring at Lamar too, before he kept driving. Still keeping a slight grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They get there and got out. Both guys walk into the party. They looked around, noticing that it was Halloween themed. Which was nice. There is lit lanterns hanging from the ceiling, decorations of ghosts and black cats, purple lights on a table with food, beers in a cooler filled with ice, also spooky music played loudly. 

Both of them grabbed a beer and they started drinking. 

They're getting drunk together. They danced with each other, not really caring much about everyone around them, with a few others joining in on it. 

Lamar drank his beer halfway down, it was almost empty. He was enjoying himself, being there with him. He smiled a bit. 

Franklin felt the same way. He had a smile. 

That made everything better, the rest of this night was like that. Hours later, they leave. 

They ended up heading home late, fully drunk off their minds, but happy. Both guys get in bed, cuddling slightly, then eventually fall asleep with each other. Although peacefully again. 


	30. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunted house/Cemetery + 'I'm with you, you know that - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It was dark and cold out during this night, like always. That made it feel nice and peaceful, truly. 

Silence was between them, as they walked. 

They're at a cemetery, a graveyard. Because Trevor had asked them to bury a dog that he accidentally killed. It was a stray. He felt bad, but he was busy with something else, so he had them do it. 

When you have Trevor in your life, most of your days turn out to be strange, weirdly enough. 

They are walking, without knowing that it was haunted and there was a ghost nearby. It observed them for a minute, before disappearing from sight.

Thankfully, ethier of them had noticed. These two dark-skinned guys kept going.

Lamar feels a chilly feeling run down his spine. He didn't like it here, staying close to Frank. He looked at all of the graves. 

Franklin didn't mind that. 

They are holding hands to not get lost or separated from each other (don't ask why). 

Lamar sat down on the ground, under a tree. He lays down on his back, staring at the darkened sky, at the moon. He stayed out of it (burying the stray), because the dead dog made him feel sadness. It hurts seeing that. He can't imagine Chop dying. Not now, not ever.. 

Franklin buried that dog, which took him awhile. 

Lamar snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard a noise. 

It was a small meow. 

Lamar sits upwards. He noticed a black cat there. 

That kitty saw him, getting closer now. 

Lamar lets this cat do that. His stare on the small raven haired creature. He remembered that Franklin had told him about a black cat, this obviously wasn't the same kitty, although it was a nice thought and fond memory to think about. 

When this cat got in his lap, he snaps out of it. 

He was lying down again, on his back, keeping that kitty there. He touched this black fur. 

Which caused the cat to feel happy as it purred. 

Franklin came from somewhere else, walking over. He notices what was happening, with Lamar and a black kitty, as he smiles. 

He walked to him and sat there with Lamar. 

"Do you ever think about Tanisha?" Lamar asked him. 

Franklin frowned as he's confused. He was slightly concerned that Lamar was worrying about him maybe trying to get with her again, which wasn't true, at all. 

"I'm with you. You know that." 

Lamar sighed softly. "I know. I was just wondering." 

"I did, but that was before we got together. I don't anymore." Franklin said 

Lamar nodded at that. 

Franklin laid down with him. He gazed at Lamar. "If I'm being honest, my thoughts are mostly about you now." 

Lamar blushed deeply, although he felt happy. He was feeling loved, strangely enough. That Frank thought of him. 

Franklin leaned in and kissed Lamar, lovingly. He was blushing himself as well. 

Lamar is also kissing him. He kept his blush, of a reddish shade. He stared at him, silently, in Franklin's eyes. 

He smiled a bit. Into that kiss. 

Franklin does the same thing, gazing into Lamar's eyes, affectionately. He had a slight smile too. 

They pull apart, eventually, breathing mixed again. 

After awhile, they get off there and walk over to the car. They headed back, taking that black kitty with them. 


	31. Day 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween + 'Scared, me?' - 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

It's Halloween, getting darker out there now. 

Franklin and Lamar are in the living room again. 

They decorated for it, putting pumpkin lights up and other stuff. They even lit scented candles that smelled of pumpkin pie. 

Lamar liked it. He sat down, for a second, eating candy. He loved sweets a lot. 

Franklin didn't mind it, as he smiles more and finished decorating around them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They watched a movie together, it's Hocus Pocus. Both guys are on the couch with a blanket over them, it covered their bodies. Which was good because it has been cold lately. Both of them were surrounded by candy and sodas, a few beers as well. 

After awhile, it seemed, they changed the movie to watch something else. It was 'The Ring' that they're watching now. 

Lamar tensed slightly, but he tries to calm himself down. So Frank wouldn't know. 

Franklin hadn't noticed, yet. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Halfway through the movie, Lamar can't take it anymore. 

Lamar was shaking a bit and it wasn't from the cold too. 

Franklin gazed over at Lamar. "You okay? You're not getting scared, right?" He wondered this. 

Lamar looked at him. "Scared, me?" 

His act faded away as a jumpscare came on the screen. A woman with long black hair screamed. 

It startled Lamar. He got afraid. He was screaming very loud and yelled out, before hiding under the blanket. He pulled it all the way over himself. 

Franklin notices how Lamar shaked, being terrified out of his mind. He felt bad again. He reached over, grabbing him. He pulled Lamar to him. 

Lamar blushed, as he stared at him, silently. He stayed there, feeling better already. He leans against him. He calmed down, slowly. 

Franklin holds him close, with his arms wrapped around Lamar. He heard Lamar's breathing and heartbeat, in the silence, it was nice to hear. 

Lamar was wrapping his arms around him as well. He lets himself be held, loving it. He takes in that warmth and this scent. 

Franklin does the same thing. He kissed him, staring into Lamar's eyes. 

Lamar felt it as he was blushing a bit, although he was also kissing him, feeling loved. His stare was on him again now. 

It was affectionate and warmer than ever before, it seems to him anyway. 

Eventually, they are cuddling and that scary movie was forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it wasn't long again, but I had to write a quick one-shot, before I went out
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this (: & Happy Halloween 🎃🖤


End file.
